infuscofandomcom-20200213-history
The Metropolis (City Central)
DISTRICT LEADER JAKE McCLOUD Vampire Territory After the Oligarchy dissolved, the city was divided into several smaller districts, with leaders to rule over the constituents there. The primary Oligarch for Vampires became the District Leader of the city central, with his headquarters situated at the White Rabbit (details below). Whether the constituent is a vampire or not, all requests are to be made to District Leader Jake McCloud, to pass judgement at his earliest convenience. The Abandoned Chambers Cult for Lost Souls Twenty-eight floors of old-fashioned glamour on the outside, and twenty-eight floors of extravagant refurbishment within. The Crest was once a retirement home in the guise of a hotel, a convenient and lavish place for the elderly and preposterously wealthy to wile away the rest of their scientifically-prolonged days. The Crest was eventually claimed by the Luminary Halen, who bulldozed the surrounding edifices – deemed ‘hostile’ – and erected runic wards around its perimeter to keep other kinds of hostiles out. Existing guests were encouraged to leave quietly; those that didn't vanished mysteriously. The Oligarchy continued to use it in the years following Halen's demise, though their hasty retreat has left behind evidence of the kind of quarters it was used as. The building is prepared to be locked tighter than a drum; one-way glass, cameras, tapped lines, the works. The runic wards are from old dragon magic, and even though the dragon is slain, the runes are powerful enough to continue protecting the building from hostile forces. The runes serve their purpose for - and even speak to - the inhabitant within, and all his merry followers. Brazilian Quarter Crimelords and Ganglands Four blocks on the eastern side of City Central are almost devoid of authority presence. Police do not dare to travel through this area. Not only does the Quarter belong to various combatting crimelords, who each believes themselves as ruler of this small piece of the city, but there have always been reports of violent crimes and sightings of strangely large and rabid wolf-dogs. The poorer community live here in the slowly festering buildings with run down and rusting fire escapes, graffiti covered walls and argumentative families who are just as likely to hear gunshots as well as screams and babies cry. Every grey and dirty city street could be a scene for arthouse movies looking for natural impact to film here, on this section of four blocks. The Brazilian Quarter became known locally as such by the number of ethnic latino races that rent here, unable to afford any better and condemned for doing such. Not politically correct perhaps, but the locals don't care who they offend when it comes to a violent place such as this, for it is something they live with every day, both before and after the Apocalypse. Echelon Snobbery and Refinement Overlooking the city is the fanciest and most expensive restaurant around; difficult to get to, horrendous to park at, exhorbitant prices but a brilliant experience. If you want to get a table here, book four months in advance. There is a valet service for those that don't mind paying an extra hundred dollars. Upon arriving, the car should be driven beside a kiosk, leave it idling, while the doors for driver and all passengers are opened by Echelon staff and the driver is handed a parking tag. The restaurant is a rooftop establishment, with excellent views. Within the building, a thick red carpet leads to the elevator. Inside the lift is an elevator operator, they are a pseudo-security service employed by the building, not the restaurant, so s/he wears a navy coloured uniform and has to be told what the destination is. The entrance area is a small platform with some plush armchairs and sofas scattered around it - almost all are occupied by couples happily waiting for their tables to be cleared. Complimentary hors d'ouevres (amuse-gueles), tasting menu, fresh flowers, tasteful artwork, candlelight, white linen tablecloths and napkins. Beautifully, lavishly decorated. Combined with low lighting, Echelon is very romantic. Your waiter will know how the rabbit loin is cooked, whether there's tarragon in the lobster demi glace, and what kind of nuts are in the chocolate torte. Your food will arrive hot, your utensils will be changed between each course, your napkin will be folded in your absence. The toilets are near the spacious hardwood dance floor, the kitchen is opposite from the toilets on the other side of dance floor, while a ten piece band plays classical for dining or big band for dancing. Haven Crest Neutral Zone The City Ward Headquarters A property situated in the city central that is neutral to District Laws. The City Ward are the new enforcers, taking over where the Mimics left off. Tantric Nightclub for Fae folk Nestled in between a sushi bar and a Ducati motorcycle dealership, Tantric nightclub operates in a very trendy part of town. Glowing blue and green neon lights pulses to the tunes played within, thanks to a speaker wired just inside the open door that relays whatever the DJ is mixing inside. The bouncers either side of the doorway checking IDs are both large, grim-faced and for those who can tell, are fae-kind. The queue is always long, but pretty girls never have to wait (nor do sexy young men). A narrow straight corridor with runic symbols on the walls leads the club goer past a cloakroom to stairs beyond. At the summit of the stairway, a doorway on the left opens out into the club proper, where a long bar highlighted with green neon is the first thing in sight. Barstool seats are round clear acrylic as are the small tabletops that are scattered on the left of the bar, an area that would be overlooking the street except the window panes are covered in multicolored opaque glass. To the right of the bar is a round dance floor with blue neon tubing partitioning it off from the low lying sofas and rectangular acrylic coffee tables. Wait staff serve drinks here but not to the bar tables on the opposite side. Drinks are very reasonably priced and the popular ones are the club's own cocktails which revolve around the nightclub theme, with names such as Inner Tranquility and Magic Mayhem. Even though the nightclub isn\'t a designated supernatural hotspot like Risk, it's certainly well known among the fae folk and is visited by all kinds of creatures (though very few vampires turn up for reasons unknown). The White Rabbit Headquarters Jake McCloud's Headquarters The White Rabbit is a bar for misfits, punks, and any other kind of reject. The clientele is everything from runaways to bikers. The club is now owned by District Leader and openly supported Anarch Baron Jake McCloud. The bar is managed by it's former owner Lisa-Joe Hampton, who donated the club to Jake for the Anarch cause. The bar's basement has been converted to Jake's district headquarters, where the City Central Laws are made. Y.D.M. Creative Arts Studio Sacramentum Owned Business Taking up almost a quarter of the city block upon which it rests, this sprawling, two storey studio has a rabbit's nest of artistic workshop studios and an art gallery that features local artists regularly on the ground floor, and expansive dance studios and a presentation hall with a fully-functioning (though compact) stage for hosting local theatre productions or dance recitals.